


Назови в тишине мое имя

by Justin_Hill



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Love, Kíli is in love, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but Fíli isn't, but here is a happy ending anyway, did I mention UST?, here is a lot of UST seriously, maybe some kind of hurt/comfort but I'm not sure actually
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки ST3-26 с однострочников. Фили/Кили. Кили влюблен в брата, но скрывает это. Наблюдать за братом, пока никто не видит. Удовлетворять себя ночью, глядя на спящего брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Назови в тишине мое имя

Фили вызывает восхищение у всех, кто сталкивался с ним хоть раз.  
И Кили не исключение. Фили с самого детства герой для младшего брата, тот, за кем Кили следует повсюду, кому старается подражать. Фили – первый, к кому Кили радостно бежит показать свои успехи, с кем делится впечатлениями и придумывает розыгрыши. Старший брат – самый близкий, самый лучший. Не удивительно, что со временем детское обожание превращается во что-то иное, трансформируются, заставляя сжиматься сердце каждый раз, когда мысли заняты братом. Кили наблюдает за Фили всегда, когда выдается возможность. Днем он кидает быстрые, полные тоски и желания взгляды, ловит случайные прикосновения, наслаждается спокойными интонациями брата, прислушиваясь к каждому слову. Эта тайна гложет его так давно, что Кили физически больно.  
  
Зато ночи он любит больше.  
  
По ночам Кили ласкает взглядом лицо посапывающего на соседней кровати брата, старается запомнить каждый дюйм золотистой кожи. Фили привык спать без рубашки, и Кили жадно следит за скользящим по оголенному плечу лунным светом, мечтая проследить его путь губами. Но Кили никогда не решится. Вместо этого он до боли закусывает губы, запускает руку в пижамные штаны и обхватывает давно стоящую плоть, доводя себя до разрядки. Имя брата вылетает на выдохе, оседая горьким осадком на губах.  
  
Ночи – это все, что у него есть.  
  
***  
  
Однажды Фили просыпается.   
  
В ту ночь Кили не сдерживается и стонет почти в полный голос: Торин не жалел их на тренировке, и Фили вырубился, едва рухнув на койку, поэтому Кили не беспокоится – брат в таком состоянии проспит до утра, не добудишься. У Фили чуть подрагивают веки, от дыхания шевелится упавшая на лицо прядь. Кили смотрит на приоткрытые губы, мечтая прижаться к ним своими, и сильнее сжимает плоть, проводя ладонью от основания до головки. Размазывает выступающие капли, тяжело и шумно дышит, представляя, что прикосновения и не его вовсе – если закрыть глаза, можно помечтать, что это рука Фили ласкает его. Стонет надломлено, громко, не стесняясь. Напряжение внизу живота затягивается в тугой узел, Кили изгибается над кроватью, выдыхая имя брата. Перед самым освобождением, мучительно-сладким, перед тем, как закрыть глаза и излиться в кулак, Кили затуманенными глазами натыкается на недоуменный взгляд широко распахнутых серо-голубых глаз. Кили переводит дыхание, не спешит открывать глаза.  
  
В комнате тихо.  
  
Не слышно ни торопливых шагов, ни гневных, презрительных речей. Тишина густая, вязкая, удушающая. Неприятно липнущая к телу, вытереться бы. Кили вздыхает, и душный вакуум, в котором они оказались, прорывает.  
  
– Кили…  
  
– Не надо, – глухо отзывается Кили, переворачиваясь на другой бок, чтобы не видеть жалости и беспомощной растерянности на лице брата.  
  
***  
  
Кили пропадает днем и ночью, стараясь как можно реже бывать дома и пересекаться с братом, пока однажды Фили не надоедает это. Он ловит Кили за руки, успокаивает шепотом, согревая дыханием холодные после долгой прогулки под дождем ладони. Кили пытается вырваться, избежать прикосновений, закрыть уши руками, чтобы не слышать этих слов.  
Все будет хорошо. Мы справимся. Я рядом.  
  
«Не справимся!» – хочется заорать Кили. Ничего не будет хорошо, не будет как прежде. И Фили рядом тоже больше не будет. Брат держит его крепко, уверенно затаскивает в дом, а потом присаживается перед братом на корточки.  
  
– Расскажи мне, – мягко просит он.  
  
Кили закусывает губу и мотает головой. Ни за что.  
  
– Ты можешь сказать мне. Кили, я…  
  
– Нет! – выкрикивает Кили. Не поймет, хочет понять, но не сможет, потому что Кили сам еще до конца не понимает, как его угораздило влюбиться в старшего брата.  
  
– Фили, просто давай… не будем, – обреченно шепчет Кили. И, глядя на ободранные– не иначе как в поисках пропавшего мелкого – ботинки брата, добавляет. – Ради меня, хотя я этого не заслуживаю.  
  
– Не говори глупости, Ки, – начинает брат, но под умоляющим взглядом замолкает. И соглашается, вздыхая. – Хорошо. Ладно, ты… похлебку будешь?  
  
Кили выдыхает, со смущением и благодарностью принимая тарелку. Ничего, думает Фили, вместе они разберутся.  
  
***  
  
Две Луны спустя, когда они возвращаются домой после веселого вечера в таверне, на Кили сходит озарение. Бофур салютует им шапкой и отделяется вместе с хорошенькой дочкой местного пекаря, а братья выходят на дорогу, ведущую к дому. С неба падает снег, мягким слоем укрывая крыши домов. Фили идет рядом, подставляя лицо падающим снежинкам и забавно фыркая, когда они попадают ему в нос. Грудь Кили сдавливает тоской. Эти два месяца его брат старался изо всех сил. Фили терпел, когда Кили избегал прикосновений и уходил от дружеского похлопывания по плечу, терпел, когда Кили посреди оживленной дискуссии, которые часто бывали у них до той ночи, вдруг обрывал себя на середине слова, опомнившись и вспоминая, что теперь не так как раньше, и, неловко улыбаясь, сворачивал беседу. Сам Фили сдержал обещание и ни словом, ни жестом не напоминал о произошедшем. Лишь поджимал губы да хмурил брови, когда Кили ускользал от его ладони. Однако сейчас, идя рядом и наслаждаясь вечерней прогулкой, Кили вдруг понимает, как скучал по брату все это время. Как скучал по вечерам у камина, когда Кили играл на скрипке для Фили, а тот сидел на полу рядом, раскуривая трубку. Когда Кили переставал играть, брат передавал трубку ему, и они проводили остаток вечера в уютной тишине. По их шутливым перепалкам и дружеским тычкам. По тому времени, когда еще Кили не понял, что судьба сыграла с ним злую шутку.  
  
И вместе с осознанием, насколько ему не хватало всего этого, Кили понимает и другое.  
  
Все то время, что Кили сгорал внутри от острого чувства потери и одиночества, не прекращая, однако, попыток возвести стену и оградиться, Фили терпеливо протягивал руку поддержки. Он не отвернулся, узнав о неестественном, ненормальном влечении, не съехал из их общей комнаты, даже не обозвал крепким словом. Его брат всегда был рядом, отступая и держа дистанцию, когда Кили это было необходимо, он не давил и не выпытывал, Фили просто… был. «И, наверное, все это время, пока я разбирался в себе, тоже безумно скучал», – думает Кили, рассматривая шагающего рядом довольно улыбающегося Фили. И после всего, что сделал Фили, Кили просто не может и дальше избегать его, упиваясь своей безответной влюбленностью. Он просто не имеет права. Его старший брат, его кровь от крови, понял и принял его, разве этого не достаточно? Впервые с той проклятой ночи Кили вздыхает полной грудью, расслабляясь и чувствуя, как напряжение уходит из его тела.  
  
Фили лениво приоткрывает левый глаз.  
  
– Ты чего там сопишь?  
  
– Ночь хорошая, – откликается Кили, чувствуя странную легкость. Не отпустило, конечно нет, но отчего-то стало спокойнее.  
  
– Да, хорошая, – Фили открывает оба глаза и смотрит в звездное небо. Кили прослеживает за взглядом брата. Все-таки, что ни говори, а из людского города вид на звезды лучше, чем с Синих гор. Тумана нет.  
  
Вместе с ночной прохладой и затопившей грудь щемящей нежностью Кили чувствует и привкус горечи – его старший брат всегда был рядом и всегда будет, однако это никогда не станет тем, о чем так мечтал Кили в последние несколько лет.   
  
***  
  
– Попался! – Кили ураганом проносится мимо и его громкий раскатистый смех заглушает возмущенный вздох. Фили дергается еще раз, удивленно смотрит на пальто, прибитое к дереву стрелой, и спрашивает себя, когда это стрельба из лука переросла из развлечения в настоящее мастерство.  
  
– Я думал, фраза "давай наперегонки" не предполагает нечестных приемов.  
  
– Она означает, что победит тот, кто будет первым. Про приемы ничего не было сказано, – весело замечает Кили, вынимая стрелу из дерева, и Фили, наконец-то, может сдвинуться с места. Кили улыбается, а затем тушуется и пытается изобразить виноватый вид. – Я зашью потом, не переживай.  
  
Фили почти ведется на виноватое выражение лица. До тех пор пока не слышит...  
  
– Ты проиграл и моешь посуду!  
  
Звонкий смех Кили звенит у Фили в ушах даже тогда, когда Кили скрывается в доме.  
  
***  
  
Однажды они сопровождают купцов через перевал. Обмен проходит вполне успешно и Торин в знак благодарности предлагает помощь в сопровождении людей по опасному в зимнее время перевалу. Фили и Кили вызвались быть сопровождающими и сейчас сидят неподалеку от костра, наслаждаясь открывающимся видом. Отблески костра играют на лице Кили, и Фили не может отвести взгляда. В голове Фили проносится шальная мысль – «красивый».   
Фили замирает на середине движения с трубкой в руке. Его брат хоть и не соответствует гномьим стандартам красоты, но и не уродлив. Однако Фили никогда не думал о нем в таком ключе. Фили никогда не _любовался_ им.   
  
Заметив состояние брата, Кили растеряно поворачивается.  
  
– Ты чего?  
  
– Да так, задумался.  
  
– Ты смотри, не перетрудись, – смеется Кили, ткнув Фили локтем. Фили растерянно ухмыляется и трясет головой. Мало ли что могло придти в голову после долгого дня.  
  
***  
  
Однако мысль не исчезает, а заседает где-то глубоко внутри, выжидая. А за ней, во время весеннего купания в горном водоеме, приходит и следующая. Фили тянется на солнце и приподнимается, выискивая глазами брата. Тот стоит по пояс в воде, фыркая и отплевываясь от брызг, разлетающихся во все стороны от плескающегося Бомбура. Капли воды стекают по крепкому телу, блестя на солнце, прочерчивают путь от загорелой ключицы вниз, почти теряясь в дорожке темных волос, растущих внизу живота, и, в конце концов, исчезают в кристально чистой воде водоема. Фили, проследив весь этот путь, сглатывает.  
  
Это… странно, думать о брате в таком ключе. Странно представлять Кили обнаженным, распластанным на кровати, вспоминать о том, как Кили трогал себя в ночи, выплескивая семя с его именем на губах. И возбуждаться. Эти мысли заставили член Фили окрепнуть, а сердце – биться быстрее обычного. Интересно, как долго до того случая Кили делал это? Заходил ли он дальше? Был ли у него кто-нибудь?  
  
Фили поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Кили. Тот смотрит на него, покрасневший и растрепанный, и от этого зрелища член Фили окреп еще сильнее. Фили кажется, что румянец на щеках брата становится ярче, а карие глаза распахиваются в удивлении.  
  
О, Махал, думает Фили, переворачиваясь на живот. Он-то думал, что все проблемы остались в прошлом.   
  
За последние десять лет они ни разу не обмолвились о чувствах Кили. Фили не спрашивал больше, стараясь не бередить сердечную рану, потому что знал – как бы он не хотел оградить младшего от невзгод и боли, в данном случае Фили был бессилен. Кили всегда был для него младшим братом и думать о нем в ином ключе было неправильно. Однако в последнее время Фили стал замечать, насколько изменился его брат. Черты лица Кили заострились сильнее, на подбородке и щеках начала расти запоздалая борода, голос стал ниже, а сам Кили подрос еще на пару-тройков дюймов. Его брат повзрослел и перестал быть «маленьким братишкой», за которым нужен был постоянный присмотр, а Фили заметил это только сейчас.  
  
***  
  
Фили боится. Он знает, что брат злится на него, но ничего не может с собой поделать. В последнее время он не может оторвать взгляда от Кили. Словно мешающая доселе пелена упала с глаз, и Фили прозрел, увидел то, что все время находилось перед его носом. Фили наблюдает за тренировками Кили, смотрит исподтишка, как перекатываются мышцы под золотистой кожей, когда Кили работает в кузнице, кидает быстрые взгляды, когда думает, что тот не видит. С тех пор, как Фили узнал о чувствах брата, они перестали ходить в баню одновременно, и Фили ловит моменты, когда они вместе с Ори, Бофуром и Бомбуром ходят к водоему. Кили не стесняется наготы (особенно когда думает, что Фили не видит), подставляет руки и лицо солнцу, чтобы оно мазнуло теплым поцелуем по коже. Фили и сам хотел бы прижаться губами к тонкой коже, там, где бьется пульс, проследить губами россыпь родинок и прижать Кили к себе так сильно, чтобы не осталось преград.  
  
***  
  
Фили решается только в День Дурина. Они оба выпили (и это придает Фили смелости) и теперь сидят на старой кровати Кили. Брат съехал из их общей комнаты несколько лет назад, и у Фили внутри груди разливается тепло. Смех Кили обрывается, когда Фили накрывает его пальцы своими.  
  
– Фили, – неуверенно начинает Кили и замирает. Он не уверен, как правильно толковать ставшее странным в последнее время поведение брата, и боится принять желаемое за действительное. Поэтому он замолкает, предоставляя Фили возможность самому все объяснить, пока Кили не понял все по-своему и не наделал глупостей, за которые им потом будет неловко и стыдно.  
  
Однако когда Фили произносит первые слова, Кили вовсе не радуется и отдергивает руку.   
  
– Кили… Ты же знаешь, что ты для меня все…  
  
Кили не хочет слушать дальше. Конечно, разве может быть иначе. Фили понял, что чувства Кили так и не изменились – да и могли ли они? выбрав раз, сердце гнома до последнего удара хранит верность – и поспешил придти на помощь. Фили всегда был таким. Отзывчивый, понимающий, добрый и на все готовый ради брата. Фили всегда выгораживал мелкого, чтобы тому не досталось за его проказы, он учил его правильно держать меч, чтобы Кили не опозорился на первой тренировке у Торина. Ради него Фили пошел бы на что угодно, и Кили не сомневался, что и сейчас брат действует из таких же побуждений. Все для него, для младшего. На одно мгновение от мысли о том, что могло бы быть, легкие Кили расправились, словно почувствовав свободу, однако уже в следующий момент Кили почувствовал, как тиски сжали его сердце.   
  
– Фили, не надо, – Кили сбрасывает ладонь брата со своей и отворачивается. – Не делай хуже. Я… – Кили прочищает горло и морщится; после тихого уютного разговора звук кажется слишком резким. Он никогда не любил лгать Фили, только не ему. Но сейчас он не мог сказать правды. – Я в порядке. Это… Это не так плохо, как кажется.  
  
Сердце Фили пропускает удар. Он знает, насколько это плохо. Он чувствовал эту агонию сам, не смея прикоснуться, боясь испортить то хрупкое равновесие, которого они достигли. Боясь, что сделает хуже. Что опоздал. Даже зная, что брат хотел его, что брат любил его, Фили не мог найти в себе силы подойти и сделать первый шаг. Кили всегда был более безрассудным и смелым из них двоих.  
  
Но сейчас, видя, как Кили старательно прячет взгляд, как нервно мнет пальцами одеяло, Фили не собирается сдаваться.  
  
– Что если я… – Фили придвигается ближе и обнимает Кили, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу. – Что если я тоже… чувствую то же самое? – горячо шепчет Фили. Слова идут у него с трудом, сердце замирает, а голос дрожит. Кили видит, что брат боится. Боится, что Кили не поверит или самих чувств? Кили не успевает продолжить мысль, потому что пальцы Фили вновь ложатся поверх его и слегка сжимают.  
  
– Ты для меня все. Всегда был и всегда будешь. Если бы я мог, я бы избавил тебя от этой боли раньше. Прости, что так долго я… прости.  
  
– Фили, о чем ты? – с замирающим сердцем, с возрожденной надеждой, с ощущением летающих тварей в животе спрашивает Кили. Теплые пальцы несмело касаются подбородка, приподнимая лицо. Фили, не отрываясь, смотрит на его губы, бессознательно обводя большим пальцем нижнюю.   
  
– Кили, я… – что именно «я» Кили не слышит, потому что Фили вдруг прижимается своими губами, целуя отчаянно, словно в последний раз.  
  
И Кили отвечает. Вцепившись пальцами в воротник куртки, притягивая ближе, пальцами зарываясь в золотистые волосы, пропуская мягкие пряди, и слепо шаря ладонями по груди. Словно не зная, куда девать руки и за что зацепится, чтобы не слететь с катушек окончательно. Словно боясь, что Фили сейчас исчезнет, растает в воздухе, оказавшись лишь плодом его больного воображения.   
  
Но Фили не исчезает.  
  
Лишь отрывается на мгновение, чтобы произнести имя Кили – его истинное имя – отчего у Кили бегут мурашки по коже. Не сиди он на кровати, точно свалился бы, как девчонка – в крепости своих коленок, в отличие от твердости иных частей тела, он не уверен. Его отклик не заставляет себя ждать, и Кили отчаянно шепчет на кхуздуле родное до боли имя, беспорядочно целует светлые брови, зажмуренные веки и ямочки на щеках. Прикасается так, как давно мечтал, но не смел. Фили валит его на кровать, нависая сверху и счастливо улыбаясь, Кили подрагивающими пальцами прикасается к его щеке. Сердце Кили бьется как заполошное, выбивая привычный ритм. Когда Фили прижимает ладонь Кили к своей груди, Кили слышит ответ.   
  
Ки-ли. Ки-ли. Ки-ли.


End file.
